Gordon Takes a Tumble
Gordon Takes a Tumble is the seventeenth episode of the sixth season. Plot None of the engines are more important than Gordon. Salty rolls up teasing Gordon that pulling trucks is a silly job for an express engine. Gordon brags that it would not be dignified for an express engine to pull trucks. Gordon explained what it means to Percy, but Salty interrupted, saying that it means someone is too big for his buffers and Gordon puffed furiously away. Later that night, the Docks was packed with trucks due to the fog covering the Island of Sodor causing confusion and delay. Sir Topham Hatt came to the sheds and ordered Henry, Thomas and Percy to go to the Docks and Gordon to take the trucks somewhere where they will not be in the way, much to Gordon's shock. Gordon was waiting impatiently for his trucks, to show Salty how an express engine pulls trucks. Salty teased him again, but this time Gordon ignored him. The next day when Gordon is puffing along the mainline, a signalman leaves the points onto an old, rickety branch line. The signalman sees Gordon going to the branch line, knowing that the express engines cannot go there, but it is too late. The branch line is weak and rusty and even had a "go slow" sign to warn trains, but Gordon ignores the sign and goes even faster. The old rails can not hold his weight as Gordon tumbles off the tracks and ends up in a field. He ploughs through a dirt mound, a pile of tyres and barrels (losing his tender in the process) and a barn - and finally halts in front of a scarecrow. Gordon felt very undignified wondering what Sir Topham Hatt would say. Sir Topham Hatt arrived and scolded Gordon, for showing Salty a thing or two by showing him how silly it is to ignore "go slow" signs. Gordon was repaired and returned back for work, but was still sad with himself. Thomas cheered him up by saying everyone makes mistakes and James told Gordon that Salty was sorry and Gordon apologised for being too big for his buffers. Everyone gave a jolly toot, even Gordon. Characters * Thomas * Henry * Gordon * James * Percy * Salty * Sir Topham Hatt * Annie and Clarabel (cameo) * Butch (cameo) * Cyril the Fogman (cameo) * The Dryaw Policeman (cameo) Locations * Tidmouth Sheds * Brendam Docks * The Lighthouse Trivia * Stock footage from The Fogman is used. * The model of the scarecrow is on display at Drayton Manor at the Thomas and Friends Exhibition. * This is one of the few episodes of the sixth season later re-narrated by Michael Brandon in the US and Michael Angelis in the UK with music composed by Robert Hartshorne and Ed Welch. * This is the second time an engine pulls a freight train and falls off the tracks and crashes into a barn. First being Thomas in Bye George! * The episode was released on The Fogman and Other Stories DVD a day before airing on TV. Goofs * In the first scene, Clarabel is facing the wrong way. * In the shot of Gordon on the old branch line, a cable is attached to his coupling. * When Gordon derails, his trailing wheels are slightly coming off. * When Gordon's trucks come off the rails, they come off differently in certain shots. * As the trucks derail and tumble down the slope, the ground bounces up and down. * A wire is visible pulling Gordon at one point when he derailed. Quotes Gordon: That's strange, I'm on the Branch line. Gordon: I'm am an express engine, I don't go slow! Gordon: OOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHH HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEELP!!!!! Salty: Careful Captain, You don't wanna get to big for your buffers. Merchandise * Take Along (discontinued) * Books - Gordon Takes The Tumble and Gordon in Need (Germany only) * Magazine Stories - Too Big for his Buffers! In Other Languages Home Media Releases Gallery File:GordonTakesaTumbleUKTitleCard.png|UK title card File:GordonTakesaTumbleUStitlecard.png|US title card File:GordonTakesaTumbleNewSeriesTitleCard.png|New Series TV title card File:GordonTakesaTumbleSlovenianTitleCard.png|Slovenian title card File:GordonTakesaTumbleJapanesetitlecard.jpeg|Japanese title card File:GordonTakesaTumble1.png|Thomas File:GordonTakesaTumble2.png File:GordonTakesaTumble3.png|Gordon File:GordonTakesaTumble4.png|Gordon, Salty and Percy File:GordonTakesaTumble5.png File:GordonTakesaTumble6.png|Salty File:GordonTakesaTumble7.png File:GordonTakesaTumble8.png|Percy File:GordonTakesaTumble9.png File:GordonTakesaTumble10.png File:TheFogman40.png|Stock footage File:GordonTakesaTumble11.png File:GordonTakesaTumble12.png File:GordonTakesaTumble13.png File:GordonTakesaTumble14.png|Henry, Thomas and Percy File:GordonTakesaTumble15.png File:GordonTakesaTumble16.png File:GordonTakesaTumble17.png File:GordonTakesaTumble18.png File:GordonTakesaTumble20.png File:GordonTakesaTumble21.png File:GordonTakesaTumble22.png File:GordonTakesaTumble23.png File:GordonTakesaTumble24.png File:GordonTakesaTumble25.png File:GordonTakesaTumble26.png File:GordonTakesaTumble27.png File:GordonTakesaTumble28.png File:GordonTakesaTumble29.png File:GordonTakesaTumble30.png|The old rails File:GordonTakesaTumble31.png|The "go slow" sign File:GordonTakesaTumble32.png File:GordonTakesaTumble33.png File:GordonTakesaTumble34.png File:GordonTakesaTumble35.png File:GordonTakesaTumble36.png|Gordon slips off the track File:GordonTakesaTumble37.png File:GordonTakesaTumble38.png File:GordonTakesaTumble39.png File:GordonTakesaTumble40.png|Gordon runs into a field File:GordonTakesaTumble41.png File:GordonTakesaTumble42.png File:GordonTakesaTumble43.png File:GordonTakesaTumble44.png File:GordonTakesaTumble45.png File:GordonTakesaTumble46.png File:GordonTakesaTumble47.png File:GordonTakesaTumble48.png File:GordonTakesaTumble49.png File:GordonTakesaTumble50.png File:GordonTakesaTumble51.png File:GordonTakesaTumble52.png File:GordonTakesaTumble53.png File:GordonTakesaTumble54.png File:GordonTakesaTumble55.png File:GordonTakesaTumble56.png File:GordonTakesaTumble57.png File:GordonTakesaTumble58.png File:GordonTakesaTumble59.png|Gordon, James and Thomas File:GordonTakesaTumble60.png File:GordonTakesaTumble61.png|James File:GordonTakesaTumble62.png File:GordonTakesaTumble63.png File:GordonTakesaTumble72.png|Extended scene File:Never,Never,NeverGiveUp17.png|Specially shot footage from Never, Never, Never Give Up File:GordonTakesaTumble64.png File:GordonTakesaTumble65.png File:GordonTakesaTumble66.png File:GordonTakesaTumble67.png File:GordonTakesaTumble68.png File:GordonTakesaTumble70.png File:GordonTakesaTumble71.png File:GordonTakesaTumble53.jpg File:GordonTakesaTumble73.png File:GordonTakesaTumble74.png File:Take-AlongGordonTakesATumble.jpg|Take Along File:GordonTakesaTumble(book).jpg|Book File:GordoninNeed.png|German Book Episode File:Gordon Takes A Tumble - British Narration|Original UK Narration File:Gordon Takes a Tumble-American Narration|Original US Narration (Alec Baldwin Narration) File:Gordon Takes a Tumble - Michael Brandon American Narration|Michael Brandon Narration Category:Season 6 episodes Category:Episodes Category:Direct-to-Home Video